1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to machines used in the accurate cutting of tiles of ceramic, porcelain, clay, marble, granite and composites and similar, blocks of wood, quarry tiles, blocks of concrete or clay, blocks of stone, stone materials, slates, conglomerates and similar by the effective use of a sliding trolley on a track or rails above a working table or bed secured upon a support structure. The movement of the trolley is to allow the work piece to engage the cutting tool or blade or disc where in this invention is fixed within the bed structure. It also relates to machines that can be easily transported or moved given their compact and modular construction.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, methods used for the accurate cutting of tiles, concrete blocks, clay bricks, blocks of wood and blocks of stone have never been consolidated into a singular machine, but rather, each machine with a unique object of processing. The cutting of these objects is ordinary within the construction industry where it can be found the intricate use of tiles of porcelain, clay, ceramic, marble, slate and granite each sometimes require unique and diverse cuts for specific sizing. These tiles are both functional and decorative in purpose where their application can be found in interior and exterior floors, walls, columns, counters tops, showers and baths of domestic and commercial buildings, roadways and walkways. Also, blocks of stone, concrete blocks and clay bricks are not all left without alteration requirements since proper building construction necessitates that these alterations be done since they are the principal materials in use.
In many conventional designs there exists in general two methods of engagement. First, a work piece is held fixed or fastened onto a bed surface while a cutting tool attached to a moving arm (pivoted at one end of the bed) is allowed to manually engage the work piece where all measures of control are exercised on the cutting tool. Or, second, a cutting tool is held fixed either above in suspension to the bed surface or partially recessed in the bed surface and the work-piece is made to manually engage the cutting tool either on a supported sliding table or unsupported, which by extension is of least accuracy.